


Needs

by ritsuko



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babies, Breastfeeding, Giving Birth, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milking, Mpreg, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Omega!Thor, Painful Pregnancy, Pet Names, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Revenge, Royalty, Sex Magic, Spells & Enchantments, Strange Babies, Thorki - Freeform, Trickster Loki, Unplanned Pregnancy, bottom!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's pregnancy is killing him. Or making him incredibly horny. Or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lureri

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, I guess I am getting sucked into the A/B/O world. I didn't intend for this to be a thing, and then it was. You have my perverted mind to blame. 
> 
> Read the tags, if any of them squick you, for fucks sake, don't read it!

Thor moans, wiping a forearm against his sweaty brow. Where in the nine hells was Loki? Desperately, he rocks back and forth, willing the cramp in his belly to pass.

"You're really working hard in there aren't you?" He mumbles, a hand reaching out to stroke his abdomen. It is swollen outward, distended past beach ball proportions. The babies inside shift, causing him constant aches. Still, he rubs absentmindedly, wondering how everything had come to this.

Since birth, everyone had always assumed that Thor was a natural alpha male.

But he had entered his first heat late in his teens. Loki had found him, hiding in the woods with a strong enough scent that had anyone else found him, they could have bred him and laid claim to the throne of Asgard. Loki had chided him for it, again and again. 

He had brought Thor, moaning and needy, to a cave. After a protection spell, the darker haired boy had tried to leave, but Thor had grasped his hand.

"Stay. Please." He had moaned, hole throbbing under Loki's gaze. "I cannot get through this alone!"

Loki had soothingly stroked back his damp hair, kissed his brow, and fucked his heat away. At the time, Thor hadn't wondered how they failed to conceive then.

They stayed, locked up in that cave for a week as Loki sated Thor's lust, filled him with his come, and stayed pleasantly stuck inside him. The younger had shown him a gentle side that he'd never known before.

When it was time to leave, Thor had panicked. Everyone would know. That he was an omega, that Loki. . . well, that Loki, his own brother, was his alpha. It sickened him, made him feel disgusted, but at the same time, he loved his brother like no other. Besides, how could kissing him be wrong when it felt so right? When his throbbing knot felt like it was molded just to be inside him?

Loki cast a spell, promising that none would know, that his heats would be their little secret. Still, Thor had been paranoid. 

No one seemed to notice, even though the two were reprimanded for being away for a week.

It was then, under Loki's suggestion, that the next time Thor's heat hit, they go on a 'quest' together. It seemed to be an excellent solution. Still, there were nights that Thor crept from his room to Loki's so he could have the comfort of the other man knotting him until the morning sun rose. It seemed to work for the both of them.

So effectively, they spent years sneaking off, month after month for Loki to quell Thor's pent up lust.

The blonde man groans, as another kick batters his insides. With great difficulty, he rises, and waddles the length of the balcony. The Summer Palace is beautiful in the springtime, a light snow dappling the peaks in the distance. Still, it's nice and warm enough that the scent of flowers blow in on the noonday breeze. It can't be as hot out as it feels, but to Thor, it feels like the sun is blazing.

"It's because of you." He murmurs, hands stroking his belly through the thin sheer fabric of his night robe. He's taken to wearing it and only it in the last week. Undergarments are too constricting, clothes too hot. Even so, the swell of his belly pokes from between the folds of it.

There is another pressure inside, an arm or a foot mashing against his prostate, and he has to lean forward to support himself on the railing. Gasping, he tries to steel himself as his sweet spot is repeatedly kicked. His own cock perks, dripping pre-cum onto the marble beneath his feet. 

He groans. "Please, little one, for the love of Valhalla, stop!"

The mashing continues a moment longer, until finally abating. Thor slowly straightens, and groans. The front of his nightgown is fully soaked through, enlarged breasts leaking through the thin fabric. With a curse, he flings the garment off. He will be so glad when these babies are finally out of him.

And then. . . he doesn't know what will happen then. Father thinks that they are on a long and laborious quest through the realms, not mere leagues away, resting while Thor's body swells with child.

He still doesn't understand it. Loki had said that the spell would continue to work. But right after father had announced him the next heir to the throne, he'd realized his pregnancy the next day.

Loki had whisked him away, promised and soothed that all would be okay, that father would understand. Once the babies were born.

Thor groans and sits on the cool marble floor. His breasts still leak down his ample belly, and his cock juts angrily from between his hips. With irritation, he grabs his cock in one hand, and starts to stroke. 

He wonders if other omegas become more and more aroused the closer they get to birthing, or if he is an exception. He should feel dirty, masturbating with his babies in utero, but his body demands it. He strokes rapidly, moaning and jerking his hips up, while the other hand plucks at his leaking nipples. 

Loki needed to get home now, take care of him. Fill him. Thor growls. Where the hell was his brother, when his body demanded to be claimed?

~*~

Loki sits, perched on the edge of the building, a glamour cast so Thor can not see, sense or smell him. It pleases him to see his brother so worked up and full of his child.

No, not his brother. Odin had made that perfectly clear. His lip curls in irritation. Things always came so easily to Thor. The perfect, strong, powerful warrior. 

Of course Odin would leave Asgard to his legitimate son. He was nothing more than a frost giant, after all. 

Still, he gains a little satisfaction watching Thor whine and stroke himself. Full of his children, like a broodmare. Perhaps it is his greatest deception of all. 

He'd known Thor was destined to be an alpha, just as surely as he was to be an omega. It was all a part of biology. But Loki had dreams, felt inadequate, had always wanted to do better for himself.

When he had found the spell, he hadn't been sure that it would work. It was very old, very dubious. But he had scryed that his first heat would hit within the week. So he gathered the spell components necessary, along with a clump of Thor's hair. He cast the spell, but nothing felt different.

The week was nearly over, when he had smelled the distress of his brother. He'd found him in the woods, fucking himself on his fingers and begging him to breed him. Loki wanted to say no, wanted to leave him.

But he had stayed. Pleasured himself and the blonde. He had felt so powerful, so needed, that all thoughts of reversing the spell had left his head. Besides, Thor was so pliant and loving in his hands, why should he?

Any and all disgust he had might have felt for fucking his brother disappeared when it turned out they were not related. He had felt wrath, disappointment, wanted retribution.

So he found a spell to make Thor fertile again.

Little had he known it would work immediately, or how fertile it would make the blonde. 

Still, Loki can feel no hatred for Thor, even as everything always works out for him. Even now, as he lies writhing on the ground, keening wantonly and bred full of his children. His own cock swells at the sound. 

They will go back to Asgard after the birth. Frigga will not allow Odin to turn them away. Someday, he will be king, and Thor his bitch Queen. He shivers to think of it.

Yes, he smiles to himself, he could hardly wait for his babes to be born.

~*~

Thor moans, fingers doing nothing for him. He needs more, he needs Loki to ease the ache inside. Despite his warrior upbringing, tears start to streak from the corners of his eyes.

"Thor, Thor my loveling, what is the matter?" Loki coos, suddenly at his side and rubbing circles into his swollen flesh. His cock jerks at the other man's voice. 

"Fuck me!" He whispers harshly, reaching out for the other man.

"But loveling, do you think-"

Thor's eyes blazes with need. "Dammit, brother, put your cock in me! I need to feel you! These babes are killing me!" He moans.

Loki clucks his tongue. "Darling, you still have a month of pregnancy. You're not dying."

Another tear slips down his cheeks. "Please, Loki." He begs. "I need you in me."

The trickster smiles. "As you command, loveling."

In an instant, his clothes are magicked off, cock pressed against his hole. Thor moans, trying to press more and more of it in. Loki settles a hand on each full breast, teasing at his entrance.

"They've gotten quite large, haven't they?" He asks and Thor reddens. "I can't wait to see our hungry babes feeding from you." Expertly, he pinches a nipple in each hand, twin streams of breast milk erupting from them. Thor whimpers.

"Loki, please-"

"Your poor udders are sore, Thor. You need to be milked. No wonder you are hurting." The blonde wonders why his brother doesn't use the word nipple, but doesn't mind a moment later when the man leans forward and suckles from a breast.

It feels euphoric, the pull of the milk from his nipple. Loki alternates between sucking and laving at it, before drawing his attention to the other. Thor's hips start to buck and he whimpers, ground beneath him soaked.

"Loki, I need-"

His brother slams in to the hilt and Thor screams, a thin jet of come streaking from his cock. But Loki doesn't stop. His hips slam into him, a ruthless pace that he can't hope to keep time with. Finally, his mouth pulls away, chin streaked with his milk. His fingers continue to twist and tug at his nipples, as the milk flows freely.

Thor feels mindless, like a pleasure slave meant to be fucked and bred. It's delicious. It's wonderful. 

He loves his alpha.

~*~

Loki's hips keep slapping at a devilish tempo, rocking Thor and his gargantuan belly back and forth.

 _Your belly is full or babes that I put there._ He thinks with satisfaction.

_Your breasts leak to feed my children._

_Your cock exists only for me to play with._

_Your ass is mine, for now and forever._

"I like you like this." Loki breathes. Thor's eyelids flutter, moans spilling from his mouth like a tavern whore. "Craving my cock and full of my child. I think I will breed you often. Every cycle after birth, I shall fill you again. Would that please you?"

Thor makes an mewling noise in the back of his throat, not exactly dissent. Loki smirks. "You love your brother's cock, don't you?" He makes sure to ram against his sweet spot as he says it. Gasping, Thor nods. Loki hits it again. "Out loud. Say it out loud!" He demands, plucking furiously at Thor's weeping nipples.

"I love your cock, brother!" Thor screams, before his own cock erupts a thicker stream this time, untouched. 

Loki grins. The sign of a true omega.

The trickster keeps hammering at him, before releasing his hot load into his brother's ass, pushing himself as far in as his knot swells deliciously against Thor's vibrating walls. When he is spent, he lays himself over Thor's swollen belly, head pillowed against his breasts. Thor's breathing slows, finally evening out.

"Thank you, brother." Thor says softly, a hand stroking his raven hair.

"It was nothing." Loki states. "I have to keep my mate appeased, don't I?"

Thor's other arm wraps around his shoulder, hugging him as much as he can in this position. "I would have never thought that I would say this, but I am glad they are yours, Loki. I love you."

Shock registers across Loki's face at the admission. The fact that this was the first time that Thor said anything of the sort, nearly bursting with his child.

The thought that, maybe, just maybe. He might love him too.

But then, he can't help but smirk wickedly against the blonde's belly. It will only aide in keeping Thor wholly his. He splays a hand against the flesh separating him from his children, legitimate heirs to the throne.

"I love you too." He whispers.


	2. Fødsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about pregnancy/birth. There will most likely be discrepancies. Just remember, MAGIC!

The first real pain comes a week later. Thor is a strong man, but it brings him to his knees. Loki immediately runs to his side when he hears Thor bellow in pain.

"Thor! What's wrong?" The trickster knows that his tone is frantic, but this is too soon for the babies to be born. Far too soon.

Pain wracks the blonde's face, sweat dripping from his brow. "It feels like your children are readying for war inside me." He pants. Soothingly, Loki strokes his omega's swollen belly. He does feel a lot of restless movement inside. Under his breath, he whispers the words of a soothing spell.

Thor quiets slightly, but his face is still twisted in pain.

Loki considers what can be done; and the prospects are slim. He had thought that he would have several more weeks, the time to procure a midwife that could easily be swayed to keep his or her mouth shut, even tricked into thinking the crown prince of Asgard was not pregnant with his brother's baby. He bites his bottom lip, watches the perspiration drip down the blonde's face as he leads him back to the bed.

Something must be done. He hasn't come this far for nothing. Something pangs deep within him, knowing that he put Thor through this much torture, but he quickly ignores it. 

The babies. The most important thing is the babies.

~*~

Frigga is choosing a gown for the evening meal when she is interrupted.

"Mother! We need you!" Loki's tone is desperate, far more distressed than she has ever heard him. She looks up in shock, into her dressing mirror to see the visage of her adopted son.

"Loki, what is going on? In which realm are you?" She asks, startled by his frightened tone. She can barely see behind him, but hears grunts and moans of pain.

"We are here, Mother, in the Summer Palace." Loki looks crazed, licking his lips in worry. "Tell no one. You need to come, alone. Just you. No one must know." It seems he cannot stress it enough.

"I will come, but what is the mat-"

Loki cuts off. "Bring anything a midwife would bring." He adds, desperation lacing his tone. "Please, hurry!"

The communication ends abruptly. She knows not what to think, other than she must go to her sons.

~*~

"You called mother?!" Thor screeches, hands gripping the bed hard enough to pop the stitches in the mattress.

"What else was I to do? I know nothing about birthing children. If she doesn't come, you will die!" Loki snaps back, stomach turning. This isn't what he thought would happen. He thought it would be easy. Thor was strong. He'd seen the blonde take down orcs and bilgesnipes with less pain and exertion.

Thor moans, another shudder wracking his body. "I don't want her to know, I don't want them to know, they're going to know." He babbles, eyes wide and rolling. "I should have told them in the beginning. I should have let them know I wasn't alpha. That I wasn't good enough to take the throne."

Loki grits his teeth. "Calm down, Thor." He wipes at the blonde's forehead with a cool washcloth. "Think about the babes inside you. Think of how much better you will feel once they are out and feeding. You won't be so sore anymore. Everything will be fine. Father. . . will be fine."

He knows it's a lie. Father is going to murder them. Or shame them by banishing them. He rakes a hand through his hair. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

"Loki."

He turns, startled by the soft voice of his mother. She is wearing a simple gown, carrying a small satchel. He lets out a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He is grateful, save for the look in her eyes.

"Modi. . ." Thor uses his child name for their mother, voice laced with pain, and Frigga brushes past her adoptive son. Loki feels that thick thread of bitter rejection. Thor is always more important.

Silently, he curses himself. This is more important. Thor may die, alone with the babies.

"Oh, ástin mín, what trouble have you gotten yourself into now?" She asks sadly, and Loki feels shame. Tears start gather in the corners of his eyes as she starts to open her bag. "Loki. Prop him up better, he will need all the pillows supporting his spine, then, go boil me water." She lays a hand on Thor's belly reassuringly. "They are strong, so you have to be just as strong for them, my son." Thor nods, as Loki fluffs the pillows under him and the  
blonde manages to recline back into a seemingly more relaxing state.

"Modi, I'm sorry, I should have told you. I was so scared when the heat came. I didn't know what to do. I thought I was an alpha. I really did. But Loki helped, he helped me so much. Please don't be mad, Modi." He babbles, and Frigga shushes him, spreading his legs so she can see. Ready or not, these babes will be coming soon. 

She takes out a jar of relaxing smelling oil and starts humming as Loki runs to fetch water. Slathering her hands with it, she starts to rub up and down the sides of his belly, soothing and massaging. Thor starts to quiet, relaxed by the scents of chamomile, rose, and lavender.

Her hands move lower, checking the dilation, then starts to rub a good amount of the oil against his perineum. Thor moans, twitching under her touch.

"Thor, you must do everything I say. An omega birth is hard enough with one babe, so this one will be a challenge. But you are always up for a challenge, aren't you, my brave boy?" She soothes, and the blonde nods through his pain.

"Anything." He whispers, eyes upon hers, a solemn vow. "I will do anything for them."

"Good. I want you to lay back and relax for a moment. Breath evenly. You will see your children within the hour."

The corner of Thor's mouth quirks up, eyes hopeful. "Really? You do not know how happy that makes m-" His voice chokes off into a scream, body convulsing with pain. Frigga curses.

"Loki! I need you now!" 

The raven haired man appears by her side, holding a large bowl of steaming water. He magics towels from the closet and sets both down. 

"Hold your brother's hand. Help him breathe."

He quickly goes to the blonde's side, whose entire frame quivers with pain. "I'm here, Thor. Please, it will be all right."

His fingers are like steel, crushing his with each wave that crashes through. "I love you, Loki. I love you. We will be fine, you and me, and our beautiful babes. . ."

Loki knows Frigga is watching them, and swallows harshly. "Yes loveling, just be strong. If you can vanquish Surtur, you can surely do this." He kisses the back of Thor's knuckles, and the blonde man smiles. 

Frigga shows Loki how Thor should be breathing, and he does it with him. He has to stop looking at their mother, can't watch what she is doing down there.

After what seems like an eternity of moans and screams, she looks up. "Thor, my darling. It's time. Time for your babes to enter our world. Are you ready?"

The blonde nods, tears in his eyes as Loki softly strokes his cheek, for the first time, feeling truly awful for the mischief that he's wrought.

"Now push!"

Thor strains, body tense and nearly bowing up off of the bed. 

"Again!" Frigga barks, and Thor complies, screaming his pain. Loki holds his hand, tells him how wonderful he's doing. 

He hates himself for doing this.

It takes nine pushes. Thor's face goes nearly ghost white with the last, but they are rewarded with the healthy cry of a baby. 

"It's a boy."

Loki is surprised to find himself blinking back tears as Freya wipes down the squalling infant and pushes it into his arms. All he can see is a shock of back hair and a scrunched up face, but it's his son. He leans close to his omega, showing him the infant. 

"Our boy." He murmurs softly. Thor is crying openly, tears of pain but a smile on his lips. Then another bout of cramps rocks his body.

"This one is a fighter." Frigga states, hands on his inner thighs. "Just like papa. Give me another push, son!" With that, Thor cries out, pushing for all he's worth. It's a sound worthy for battle, as it is mirrored by the tiny lungs of the next baby he brings into the world. 

Frigga smiles up, holding the child aloft. "A girl." She says, and the angry infant screams again. Frigga wipes her down, as Loki places the baby boy in Thor's arms. The blonde looks bewildered, but already one breast his streaming milk, as if goaded on by the cries. Greedily, that little mouth seeks out and latches onto his nipple, drinking hungrily. Softly Thor smiles as he watches that little scrunched up face against his breast.

Frigga brings the girl to his other side, still crying, and she smiles down at her son, tucking the tiny thing into his other arm. She helps her find the nipple, and soon,both infants are hungrily latched to their mother.

Thor looks up, face euphoric, halfway dreamily at his brother. "Aren't they perfect?" He whispers. 

They are, soft and chubby and beautiful. The girl has wispy looking blonde hair, and pale skin. Almost bluish skin. Loki swallows, hoping that her Jotun heritage is not showing through. Her eyes open and they are a cool blue color. He relaxes.

He looks at the boy, with his coal black hair, suckling greedily. He wants to agree. Then the boy opens his eyes, and they are blood red. 

A shiver runs through Loki. He wonders if Thor has seen, but the other man's brow is knitted in concentration. "What's wrong?"

"Something more." Thor grits, pain evident on his face. Frigga pets his thigh.

"It's just the placenta, dearest, it's meant to come out. Don't worry, just enjoy the moment with your babes."

Thor's ashen face trembles, exhaustion ripping through his veins. "No mother, it's not, there's. . . there's another."

Frigga and Loki stage at each other in shock. She feels his belly, and gasps. Quickly, she readies between his legs again. Loki grips both of Thor's hands, their two babes sandwiched between them, suckling and content.

"You can do this, loveling." He murmurs, leaning his brow on Thor's. The blonde wearily nods, blue eyes watering.

'Push!" Frigga orders and he does so, straining. It doesn't take long, and thankfully so, as he has hit the peak of exhaustion.

Frigga gasps, and Loki turns to look at what has distressed his mother. Something's not right, she's holding a bundle of white feathers in her hands. He opens his mouth to speak, but the mass quivers, twisting around until a very avian head is staring at him with piercing eyes, one red, one blue.

A raven. A white raven. Frigga's face looks up into his own, full of shock.

There is a long silence as Thor's breathing evens. Finally, he weakly asks, "What is it, a boy or a girl? Is it okay?"

Loki doesn't even know how to answer. Frigga wipes the afterbirth off of the creature that caws lowly and hands the bundle to her adopted son. He lets go of Thor's hands, which go back to supporting their babies backs, and shakily reaches out to take the trembling bird.

It was only ever heard of in lore. An omen. A white raven was the sign of a good omen.

He clutches the bird to his chest, softly stroking its feathers. Though it didn't explain why their third child was not human. It watches him with its strange eyes.

It can only mean his triumph.

"Loki! What is wrong with our baby?" Thor asks, panicked. Of course the man is worried. The trickster smiles reassuringly and turns, showing the blonde their unbelievable child. Thor's look of worry turns to one of shock, then quickly melts into confusion. "I. . . I don't understand."

Frigga stares down at her son face worried and kind. "Do not worry Thor, this is still one of your children, as strange as it may be. He or she is just in a different form."

Lazily, the first baby finishes feeding, nipple slipping from his mouth. Frigga quickly takes him and started to rock him, a burp coming out of that little mouth. Loki lowers the raven to the blonde's breast. The bird was in no way like a baby, didn't have soft lips to tug at a nipple. So the trickster pinched out a stream of milk to the raven's open beak, which it greedily guzzles. All the while, Thor stared at the scene around him in wonder.

"Our babes. . . our beautiful and mysterious babes. . ." The blonde murmurs, hand reaching out to stroke those snow white feathers. "Come here, Loki."

The raven haired man dips his head down, only to have his brother claim his lips in a passionate kiss, the last reserves of his energy. As they break, Thor smiles dreamily up at him. "My love. Our family. We have been blessed."

Loki cannot find the words to say anything, because this blessing is one that he has wrought. 

Would Thor think it as such if he knew the truth?

The blonde's eyelids droop, and soon he is deeply asleep. He can't help but stare at his omega, his children, and lastly, his mother.

Her stare is colder than he had anticipated. "You have much to explain, my son."

Loki keeps his breathing even. He might be readying himself for the greatest lie that he has ever told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TUMBLR!](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked this! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [TUMBLR!](http://ritsuko-chan.tumblr.com)


End file.
